Viper
|gender= Female |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 |shorts= Secrets of the Furious Five |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |games= Kung Fu Panda: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors |voice= (films)IMDB.com - Kung Fu PandaIMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 (young)IMDB.com - Secrets of the Furious Five (TV series)Internet Movie Database - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (video games) |alias= Master Viper |appearance= Green scales with two lotus flowers and green eyes |combat= }} Master Viper is a member of the Furious Five and a master over the Snake style of Hung Gar Kung Fu. Biography In Secrets of the Furious Five, it mentions that Viper originally was born without venom (one of the few things Po did not originally know about the Five) and why she never uses her fangs when she fights. Her story says that she was born the loved daughter of Great Master Viper, protector of the village where she lived who relied on his venomous fangs to defeat his enemies (referred to by him as the "awe-inspiring awesomeness of his 'Poison Fang Technique'"), and his beautiful wife. The Great Master hoped she would carry on his legacy once she was born, but she was born without fangs and never developed them as she grew up, much to the dismay of her father. To make her father feel better, Viper took up ribbon dancing at age nine, blossoming into the best dancer in the village. During the , Viper was too timid to attend the festival and instead stayed home with her mother. But when her father fought against a gorilla bandit who attacked the village and used venom-proof armor to shatter the Great Master's poison fangs, Viper, seeing him in trouble, mustered the courage she needed to defeat the gorilla by confusing him with her dancing skills and tying him up with her ribbon. Thus her father's legacy was secure with his daughter becoming a mighty warrior on her own terms. Personality Viper is the "mother hen" of the group. It takes a cool head and a warm heart to manage the sometimes conflicting personalities of the Furious Five. But don't let her gentle nature fool you. Viper is a lightning fast warrior capable of taking down the most intimidating foe. Although she has a serious birth defect for her species (being born with barely visible venom-less fangs), she compensates with her strength, sinuous nature, beauty, and precision. In defiance of the villainous stereotype of snakes, Viper is the most charming, kind, compassionate, and sweetest of the Five, as demonstrated with her quickly developing empathy for Po as his indomitable tenacity became obvious.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Viper Fighting Style Master Viper is a stinging warrior who is charming and flirtatious one minute, all Kung Fu business the next. Her power lies in her charm, strength, precision, and in her deadly strike. The traditional snake style is flexible, fluid, moldable, elastic, and explosive. Viper's ability to contort into any shape makes her nearly impossible to hit. She uses her lighting fast reflexes to avoid blows before she counterstrikes, by wrapping her body around opponents' limbs, uses the opponents' energy to strike with deadly efficiency.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Viper One of Viper's moves is called "Stars of Destiny", which seems to involve using , as seen in Kung Fu Panda Holiday when she aids Po in place settings for the formal Winter Feast dinner at the Jade Palace. Trivia *For designing Viper, character artist Nicolas Marlet used Chinese poetry for the markings on Viper's skin.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 76. *According to the directors' commentary on the DVD and an issue of Nick Magazine, Viper was the most difficult character to animate. *The movie demonstrates that Viper, along with Mantis, has some experience in acupuncture and pressure points. *In Kung Fu Panda Holiday, it is revealed that Viper has sisters whom she loved to cook with during the Winter Feast, but in Secrets of the Furious Five, she is shown as an only child; it may be possible that Viper is merely the firstborn in her family and her sisters could all be younger siblings, though this remains unconfirmed. *Viper has 120 bones along the length of her body.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP Gallery viper-concept art.jpg|Concept artwork of Master Viper by Nicolas Marlet ViperFamily.PNG|Newborn Viper with her mother and father NewbornViper.PNG Viper screen01.jpg ViperFieldOfFire.jpg LucyLiuViper.jpg|Viper and her voice actress, Lucy Liu Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Section stubs Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females